1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high-frequency coaxial angle or right-angle connector element, comprising coaxial connecting lines, disposed in a housing, with coaxial plug elements--coaxial plug element module--protruding from the front of the housing. The module is secured to a board, such as a printed circuit board, in which the housing of the coaxial plug element module comprises metallized plastic and on the periphery of its underside has many contact bases with support faces acting as SMD terminals. The faces serve the purpose both of securing the housing on or to the board and of connecting the coaxial connecting lines with the terminals associated with the board.
HF coaxial right-angle connectors of that kind have become known from the earlier German patent application 197 16 139.1 and commonly assigned co-pending application No. 09/176,816 (German application DE 197 46 637.0). Compared with prior art monoblocks, of the kind known for instance from European patent specification EP 0 555 933 B1, the design of these coaxial plug element modules has the advantage of a substantially less expensive design from a production standpoint and a lower overall weight.
In the coaxial right-angle connectors, the course of the coaxial connecting lines inside the housing must proceed at a right angle. Even in multicontact coaxial right-angle connectors, this presents no difficulties from the standpoint of the external conductors, and moreover requires no special provisions, because the external conductors of the coaxial connecting lines can be realized inside the housing by suitably designed, metallized inner housing walls. Mounting the internal conductors that are bent at an angle and are retained in insulation sleeves inside the external conductors, however, is not so simple and requires special, relatively complicated structural provisions. For mounting, either the internal conductors must be subdivided into two straight conductor segments to be joined together later, or relatively large mounting openings that can be closed later have to be provided in the back wall of the housing.